Naughty Wolf
by Oxile Hwang
Summary: Byun Baekhyun. Dia hybrid wolf paling sexy, hot, cute, naughty dan maniac. Bahkan terkadang dia akan melakukan hal gila saat melakukan sex dengan patnernya./ "Ck, aku lebih suka bermain kasar! Dengan sodokan brutal dan kuat!/ ChanBaek and 18 :v


**Naughty Wolf**

**PRESENT**

By : Xu Zhi Lan

a.k.a

Oxile Hwang

**Pair : ChanBaek slight KaiBaek**

**Rated : M ( Segala** **unsur ) **

**Summary : Original story is mine! **

**WARNING :** **YAOI | AU | NC18++ | ANAK KECIL DIHARAP MENJAUH! | DIRTY TALK | DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI! | ADA UNSUR SADISTIC! TYPO| OOC etc**

DON'T PLAGIATOR

OR

I WANNA KILL YOU BABE!

**-904639-**

Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse berwarna hitam orange dan Hennesey Venom GT hitam metal melintas membelah jalanan sepi menuju bukit. Dua mobil mewah berharga fantastis itu saling mendahului layaknya sedang melakukan balapan. Deru mesin mobil yang saling bersahutan memecah keheningan tengah malam dijalan raya yang berada ditengah-tengah hutan.

Terus menerus saling menyalip dengan kecapatan diatas kewajaran, sepertinya pemilik mobil mewah Bugatti jauh lebih handal dalam urusan balapan, terbukti dari berhasilnya dia membawa mobilnya didepan jauh dari mobil mewah Hennesey.

Laki-laki berbadan tegap, tinggi semampai, surai sewarna perak dengan mata merah menyala, hidung bangir sempurna, bibir bervolume. Status sosial terpandang dengan kekayaan yang tak terhitung, Sangat sempurna bukan?

Dialah Park Chanyeol.

Dia bukan laki-laki ramah dengan senyuman manis yang bertengger dibibirnya, yang sanggup meluluhkan hati siapapun. Dia bukan laki-laki yang baik dengan perasaan rendah diri atau perasaan yang penuh kasih sayang.

Ma'af Park Chanyeol bukan laki-laki sempurna dengan type seperti itu. Hell, dia berbeda.

Dia dingin, kejam, sadis, dan tidak mengenal apa itu Cinta. Apa itu kasih sayang? Apa itu kasihan? Apa itu ampun. Dia tidak tahu! Chanyeol itu seorang...

That's secret

Intinya dia orang yang sangat berbahaya!

Berhati-hatilah karena dia bukan orang yang kenal belas kasih.

Dua mobil mewah itu berbelok kearah jam 3, sang Bugatti masih memimpin dan Hennesey berada beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Bangunan besar dengan gemerlap cahaya silver memenuhi area depan bangunan itu.

BLAM

Chanyeol dan satu laki-laki lain yang tak lain adalah pengendara Hennesey hitam metal dan tak kalah tampan dengannya keluar secara bersamaan. Berjalan berdampingan dengan dagu terangkat, tidak heran dengan kelakuan mereka.

" **Bring Your Wordly Paradise! **" kata-kata ambigu besar yang terpampang dan terpahat dengan indah diatas pintu masuk. Dengan melihat itu saja kau bisa menebak tempat macam apa ini.

Tidak banyak orang mengingat jam berapa saat ini. Hanya ada beberapa pekerja, tamu-tamu yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan temannya juga pemilik tempat gila ini yang sedang berdiri diujung tangga, dia memang menunggu Chanyeol dan tentu temannya juga.

"Chanyeol sebelah sini!" namja tampan bermata hijau zamrud itu menarik Chanyeol, segera untuk menemui seorang laki-laki yang tengah menunggu mereka.

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol mengikuti langkah temannya itu. Sehun, nama laki-laki bermata hijau zamrud yang tak lain adalah temannya. Dan Suho, dia laki-laki pengelola tempat gila ini.

"Hey guys! Sudah siap dengan hadiah kalian?" Suho menaikkan alis kanannya, dia jelas memberi kode yang ditanggapi putaran bola mata dari Chanyeol dan seringai tipis dari bibir Sehun.

"Kau tahu jelas apa akibatnya jika hadiahku kali ini tidak semenakjubkan perkataanmu Hyung!"

Suho tergelak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, sekali lagi ia memberi kode untuk segera mengikutinya keatas.

"Tentu aku tahu itu my fu*king brother. Kujamin kau bahkan akan memilih untuk mengosongkan beberapa jadwalmu untuk bisa berada dirumah."

"Dengan dipenuhi sex tentunya."

"Ohh yang benar saja."

**-904649-**

Sebuah kamar mewah berukuran 7 x 7m bernuansa merah maroon. Dua ranjang king size yang saling bersebelahan, cermin besar ditengah-tengah sebagai pemisah. Dua lemari transparan berisikan pakaian-pakaian bermerk terkenal.

Sebuah pigura berukuran sangat besar tertempel pada dinding, didalamnya ada gambar dua sosok makhluk manis yang begitu menggemaskan. Dua **Hybrid wolf** dengan warna bulu berbeda tapi sama-sama menggemaskan, hybrid wolf dengan bulu hitam legam tengah berada didalam kolam air tanpa sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya yang putih mulus dan berukuran sangat ramping, dengan keadaan yang benar-benar erotis. Lihat saja bagaimana posisinya yang membuka lebar kakinya hingga memperlihatkan junior merah muda nan mungil beserta lubang merah yang begitu nampak. Raut wajah yang begitu menggoda bagi siapapun dengan tatapan penuh isyarat "_**Worldly pleasure in me.**_" Terlihat seperti iklan saja. Menggigit jari telunjuknya dan bibirnya yang semerah apel, damn! Hybrid cute ini benar-benar minta untuk dibawa pulang dan dinikmati. Wajahnya sangat cute, mata wolfnya ber-iris ungu, hidungnya yang kecil namun bangir dan bibirnya yang tipis sewarna apel. Siapa yang tidak ingin memilikinya heh?

Dan beralih pada hybrid yang tak kalah menggemaskan disamping kiri. Bulunya berwarna putih bersih tak kalah dengan kulitnya sendiri, matanya sedikit besar ber-iris biru aqua. Bibir tipis juga semerah apel, garis rahang berbentuk sedikit runcing. Well, penampilannya juga sangat sexy.

Tubuhnya yang mulus itu diikat pada sebuah tiang kayu yang cukup besar. Posisinya duduk ditanah dengan kaki yang tertekuk dan terbuka lebar, junior yang tegak dan lubang merah muda yang basah. Tatapannya juga sama menggodanya dengan hybrid pertama.

Damn!

Kau tegang?

Byun Baekhyun. Dia hybrid wolf paling sexy, hot, cute, naughty dan maniac, bahkan terkadang dia akan melakukan hal gila saat melakukan sex dengan patnernya. Wajahnya boleh terlihat seperti bocah sd, tapi tingkahnya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Dia sedikit memiliki jiwa seorang psycho jadi tidak heran jika dia telah melakukan hal gila ditengah kegiatan sexnya, seperti merantai patner sexnya dan akan memberikan sedikit ukiran kecil pada tubuh sang patner dengan cutter atau cambuk miliknya. Lalu menjilat darah yang merembes lewat luka tersebut, atau menjadi seorang dominan jika ia sedang ingin. Dan saat itu terjadi, sex toys yang akan mengambil peran untuk menyiksa patnernya. Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi seorang dominan sepenuhnya, tapi baginya menjadi yang didominasi itu lebih menyenangkan. Baekhyun suka saat ia dibobol hingga mengeluarkan darah dari lubangnya, tapi itu sepadan dengan kenikmatan yang didapatnya.

Kreet

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang sexy tengah menggendong hybrid wolf hitam yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun dengan gaya koala.

"Kaihh ayohh bermainnhh... Kaihh." Baekhyun mendesah sambil terus menghisap leher lelaki tampan yang bernama Kai. Sementara Kai sendiri hanya menghela nafas berat, sangat merepotkan menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang ingin 'Bermain'. Bukannya tidak mau melayani Baekhyun, tapi Suho sudah memberi tahu jika ada calon **Master** untuk wolf buas ini. Kai hanya berharap jika orang itu bisa menundukkan Baekhyun yang sangat liar ini.

"Kaihh ayohh.. aku ingin milikk muhh yang besarr ituhh." Racau Baekhyun, dia tidak lagi emnghisap leher Kai namun menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Kai yang menegang dibalik boxer. Kai hanya mengenakan boxer, dia hampir terlelap jika saja Baekhyun tidak mengganggunya dengan rengekkan 'Ayo Bermain'. Bermain sex tentu saja, apalagi yang diinginkan Baekhyun selain itu?

Kai berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Dia memejamkan matanya saat jemari lentik Baekhyun menyusup kedalam boxernya untuk memijat pelan juniornya yang menegang sempurna.

"Baek. Hyun aku tidak bisa... shh bermain denganmu." Desis Kai.

Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Kai tajam. "kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menolak! Aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin junior mu yang membobolku malam ini!." Bentak Baekhyun. Hybrid tersebut turun dari gendongan Kai dan menarik namja tampan tersebut keranjangnya lalu mendorong tubuh kekar itu hingga terlentang. Baekhyun merangkak naik keatas tubuh Kai dan menghempaskan pantatnya denga sengaja diatas junior Kai hingga membuat lelaki itu menggeram nikmat.

"Tidak Baek!" Kai mencegah tangan Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh pada juniornya, laki-laki itu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun tapi dasarnya Baekhyun yang suka seenaknya sendiri, hybrid cute itu malah menggerakan pantatnya maju mundur dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahhh.. ouchh.. eumhh.. ah.."

Kai sempat berpikir apakah Baekhyun sedang _**Heat**_ higga dia bisa seliar dari biasanya.

"Baek kau akan mendapatkan **Master** malam ini."

"Emhh.. ahhh.. akuhh.. ahh.. tidakhh.. ah.. bisa menunggu lebihh lama Kaihh."

"BAEKHYUN!."

Baekhyun mendesis tidak suka begitu ia mendengar pekikan Suho. "KAI!" Rasanya Kai ingin mati saja, satu lagi wolf buas nan liar datang. Dia Luhan, hybrid cantik dengan mata yang lebih mirip rusa.

Luhan mendorong Baekhyun agar ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangan Kai, dengan segera ia merobek boxer hitam itu dan menyembullah junior besar, tegak dan sudah mengeluarkan sedikit sari diujungnya. Tanpa aba-aba Luhan melahap junior Kai menghisapnya kuat hingga Kai mendongakkan kepalanya karena rasa nikmat.

"Lu.." geramnya.

Baekhyun sadar jika ada orang lain selain Suho dan Luhan yang masuk kekamarnya. Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang begitu menarik dimatanya. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap intens kearahnya.

Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjangnya, membiarkan Luhan yang tengah menyatap Kai dengan bringas.

Berjalan dengan langkah dan gestur tubuh sangat menggoda, ekornya yang bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri begitu juga juniornya yang menggantung. Telinganya tak berhenti bergerak menandakan dia begitu senang, lidahnya bahkan juga tidak berhenti menjilat kedua belah bibirnya.

Chanyeol tak menyangka Suho akan memberikan seekor hybrid untuknya. Chanyeol cukup tertarik apalagi ketika ia melihat kelakuan hybrid cute itu tengah bertingkah liar, dia suka dengan tubuh putih mulus milik hybrid tersebut, junior mungil yang menggantung dalam keadaan tegang. **Heat**? Pikirnya. Chanyeol menyeringai wolf yang **heat** akan sangat liar jika sedang bercinta. Keke

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya, "Apa kau yang akan menjadi **Master** ku huh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, membuat ia harus sedikit membungkuk untuk menyeimbangi tinggi Baekhyun.

"Yeah, aku yang akan menjadi Mastermu Baekhyun."

"Wow! Dengan senang hati aku melayanimu...

Master." Bisik Baekhyun seduktif.

Chanyeol menyeringai, dia memberi kode pada Suho agar keluar dari ruangan itu. Suho mengerti dan ia segera membawa Kai dan Luhan pergi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah bertingkah menggemaskan dipangkuannya. "Master... ayo kita membuat **cub**.." rengekkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bukankah kita harus 'bermain' terlebih dahulu heum?" bisiknya seduktif, tangannya bergriliya pada punggung Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan remasan pada dua gumpalan besar nan sintal milik Baekhyun.

"Emmhh..."

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Diraihnya tengkuk Chanyeol dan langsung mencium kasar bibir lelaki tampan itu, sedang tangannya tak berhenti berkerja. Tangannya yang kiri sibuk dengan remasan pada surai Chanyeol dan yang satu lagi sibuk meremas junior Chanyeol yang masih didalam sangkar.

Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam dia mulai menjilat dan mengecup bahu serta leher jenjang Baekhyun. Memberikan gigitan kecil disela-selanya, tangan kanannya sibuk mengocok junior mungil Baekhyun dan yang kiri sibuk dengan lubang basah Baekhyun.

Jempol dan temunjuknya berputar-putar disekeliling lubang tanpa niat untuk memasukkannya. Terus seperti itu namun memberi efek pada Baekhyun "Ahhhh.. ahh. Ahh.. Mashh terhh.. ahh." Chanyeol memasukkan telunjuknya namun hanya separuh lalu mengeluarkannya lagi dan mengulangi kegiatan seperti sempula.

"Engghh... ahhh.. Yakkk!"

Baekhyun kesal dengan Chanyeol yang bermain-main dengannya, dia dalam masa **Heat** sekarang. Dan beraninya masternya itu mempermainkannya! Huh lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti.

Chanyeol terkekeh " Santai saja sayang, kita bisa melakukannya dengan lembut." Goda Chanyeol.

"Ck, aku lebih suka bermain kasar! Dengan sodokan brutal dan kuat!"

"Benarkah?

Bagus kalau begitu karena aku akan berada didalam dirimu! Sangat dalam dan jangan memintaku untuk berhenti!"

"Haha Tidak akan."

Chanyeol langsung membalikan tubuh Baekhyun, meremas junior Bakhyun dan menggerakkannya naik turun secara cepat tanpa tempo teratur. " NYAHH! Ahh.. ahh.. Cha... ahh.. ah.. terushh... ahh.."

Bibrinya mengecup, menghisap, dan menggigit tiap inci kulit yang ia lalui sampai bercak merah keunguan muncul.

"Suka?"

"Ahhh.. Iyahh.."

Jemarinya yang lain memelintir niple yang sudah mengeras menimbulkan sensasi lebih nikmat bagi Baekhyun.

"Eunghh... aahhh... ahh.. Chanyeolhhh berhentihh.. mengodakuhhh...

AHHH... nyahh... ahh.. Channhh.. ouch.. ouch.."

Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, digerakkannya ekor hitam dengan bulu halus melebihi sutra kebanggaannya itu menuju lubang milik Chanyeol.

"Shhht." Baekhyun tersenyum miring digerakkannya lagi ekornya agar bergesekkan denga lubang Chanyeol.

"Baek." Chanyeol menggeram tidak suka, hey hanya dia yang boleh bermain-main. Chanyeol meremas dengan kencang buah zakar Baekhyun hingga hybrid cute itu memekik.

"AKH.. ahhh.. anghh. Nghh..

Aahh.. ah.. ah... ahhh.. ouch.. nikmathh..

Ouchhh.. ahhh.. enggghhahhh... ouchh.. "

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun kemudian menciumnya kasar, mulutnya seakan memakan habis kedua bibir Baekhyun. "Ehmm hemmm.. eunghh.."

Sesekali digigitnya bibir bawaha Baekhyun tanda untuk meminta akses masuk. Baekhyun tidak semudah itu, Baekhyun tidak memberi respon berarti. Dia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibirnya sementara ia sibuk meremas dan memijat junior Chanyeol yang sudah dapat ia keluarkan dari sangkar. Keke besarnya jauh melebihi milik Kai, sangat panjang dan sangat menggairahkan. Baekhyun tertawa iblis didalam hati, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan benda tumpul nan besar dan tegang itu berada didalamnya, menyodoknya dengan kuat, kasar, dan sangat brutal. Err memikirkannya saja Baekhyun sudah menggelinjang geli.

Chanyeol kesal karena Baekhyun tidak juga membuka mulutnya, padahal Chanyeol sudah melakukan godaan seperti mencubit atau memplintir niple Baekhyun, meremas junior mungil itu tapi Baekhyun hanya menggeram nikmat.

Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun mengarahkan junior miliknya yang benar-benar menengang itu pada lubang merah Baekhyun yang terus berkedut minta dimasuki.

Chanyeol menurut saat Baekhyun memintanya untuk berbaring sementara hybrid cute itu tetap berada diatasnya. Baekhyun mengocok junior Chanyeol dengan cepat membuat sang empunya mendesah. "Ouchhh Baekhh.. yeahhh... terus sepertih.. itu.. ouch... damn it!" desahan Chanyeol tak ayal membuat Baekhyun semakin liar, hybrid cute nan sexy itu akhirnya mengulum junior Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"OHH Goodhh..." Baekhyun terus melakukanya diselingi dengan gigitan dan hisapan kuat.

PLOOP

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia kembali pada posisinya semula yaitu duduk. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya hingga posisinya sedikit menungging, tangannya masih menggenggam junior Chanyeol dan menggesekkannya dengan lubang bagian depan.

"Eunghhh euuhh... shhh.. ah... ahhh." Baekhyun semakin menjadi dia terus menggesekkan junior besar itu pada lubangnya tidak berniat langsung memasukkannya.

"AAHHHH... ahhhh.." Chanyeol ternyata ikut membantunya, lelaki tampan itu menggesekkan juniornya dengan berutal didepan lubang anus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun cukup tinggi sebelum ia langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Baekhyun tanpa pelumas apapun.  
"ARGHHH... SAKIT BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol tidak peduli pada teriakkan Baekhyun dia hanya ingin meresapi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan ketika juniornya dijepit erat didalam lubang hybrid cute didepannya itu.

"Shhhttt." F*ck bagaimana lubang yang sudah sering disodok itu masih sangat sempit seperti ini. Juniornya seakan habis disedot dan terasa dipijat , begitu nikmat. Lubang Baekhyun sangat ketat, hangat dan begitu basah, juniornya seakan memenuhi lubang itu.

Baekhyun masih merintih, sialan. Junior Chanyeol itu berukuran sangat besar dan bertambah besar akibat rangsangan yang dia berikan. Tak ingin merasakan perih lebih lama, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergerak.

"AHH.. AHH. AHH.. SHHH.. UGHH.. inihh.. sangathh.. nikhh... matt.. ouchh..

Dia terus bergerak secara liar menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

CLAKK CLAKK CLAKK

Bunyi kulit basah yang saling bersentuhan benar-benar membuat nafsu memuncsk.

"Ahhh.. haaa.. hahhhh.. ahhh... ouchh..

Rasanya benar-benar nikmat

Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, diraihnya pinggang Baekhyun lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil dan posisi mereka berganti.

Chanyeol mengenjot brutal lubang Baekhyun, terus menyodoknya dengan kuat dan sangat cepat.

"Ahh... le.. ahh bih.. ughhh.. cep...ahhh ahh.. pathh..

Nikhh... eahhh.. enghhh mat ughh.. uuhhh

"Ahhh kau suka? Shhh heum bitch."

Lllebbihhhh... Channhh.. ahhh ahhh.. nyahh..

Sodokkhhh... ughhh ahh.. teru...shhh."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Chanyeol langsung menggenjot lubang Baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan.

"OUCHHH... YEAH.. DISANAH! Ahhh.. ahh.. aah.. haaahhhah."

Chanyeol berhasil menumbuk sweet spot Baekhyun dan membuat hybrid liar itu semakin gila. Tubuhnya ikut bergerak berlawana dengan gerak Chanyeol sehingga ia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang jauh lebih nikmat.

"Ahhh.. hahh.. ahh lagihhh.. Channnhh sodookhhh lebbihh kuathhh.. aahhh."

"Rasakan inihhh."

"OOHH YEAHHH! SHIT! INNIHH SANGHH AHHH ATHH NIKHH MATHH." Baekhyun berteriak begitu ia mendaptkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sweet spotnya ditumbruk dengan kuat, Chanyeol menyodoknya dengan berutal.

Ranjangnya berdecit dengan kuat namun desahan keduanyalah yang lebih mendominasi, keringat yang membanjiri tubuh keduanya mengakibatkan sprei yang sudak tak berbentuk itu menjadi basah.

"Aghhh.. ouchh.. lubangnmu begitu ketat sayang.. shhhh akuhh tidak akan melepaskan muhh."

"Ahhhh.. ten.. tuhh sajahhh.. akuhh... ahh... chanhh milikhh ah muhh."

Pandangan Baekhyun memutih, badanya bergetar segera ia memegang bahu Chanyeol agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Ohh aku hampirr ahh sampai." Racaunya

Chanyeol semakin gencar menggenjot lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun, dia juga hampir sampai.

Dan

"CHANYEOL!"

"BAEK!"

CROTTT CROTT CROTT

Keduanya keluar bersamaan.

Tidak! Ini belum berakhir. Ini hanya permulaan.

Setelah menikmati klimaks Baekhyun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan sperma yang bercucuran dari selangkangannnya juga memenuhi pantat sintalnya Baekhyun berjalan tanpa tertatih menuju sebuah lemari kecil yang merupakan satu-satunya lemari yang terbuat dari kayu. Lemari kayu yang ternya berisi sex toys, "Fufufu" Baekhyun mengambil sebuah vibrator bening dengan ukuran lumayan besar, bentuknya memang tidak sepanjang junior Chanyeol. Hell ini hanya untuk mainan keke

Diikatnya tali vibrator pada kedua pahanya sebelum memasukkan benda itu kedalam lubangnya. "Ahhh" Baekhyung menggeliat.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ranjang akhirnya ikut tutun, dia belum puas berceinta dengan hybrid cute itu. Ah mungkin menghabiskan waktu bercinta hingga esok siang bukanlah ide buruk.

"Masih mau bermain heum?" Tanyanya seraya menarik Baekhyun kepelukkannya.

"Ahhh tentu saja.. kau.. pikirhh aku akan.. ehhh puas hanya satu ronde.. ahhh" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang putus putus mengingat dia tengah menikmati vibrator yang terus bergerak liar didalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol membuka jendela dibelakang Baekhyun, membalikan tubuh mungil nan sexy itu agar ia bisa menjamah kembali tubuh hybrid yang berada didalam rengkuhannya itu.

"Ahhh.. ahhh." Baekhyun menungging, vibrator masih terpasang dengan kecepatan normal. "Ahhh... ahhh."

Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang berasa diselangkangannya kemudian desahanya menjadi-jadi karena ternyata Chanyeol mengocok juniornya, memelintirnya, meremas dan menggoda buah jakarnya. Belum lagi vibrator yang kecepatanya full akibat ulah Chanyeol.

"Ochhh... oohh.. ouchhh... shhh.. hhaahhh..

Leppashhh... ahhh... gan.. tihhh ahh.. ahh.." desah Baekhyun, tangannya berusaha menggapai tombol vibrator tapi Chanyeol mendahuluinya dengan cepat lelaki tampan itu menepis tangannya lalu mencekalnya kebelakang.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya tanpa melepas vibrator.

"AARRGHHHHHHH... BRENGSEK! AKHH." Darah segar mengalir deras dari lubang Baekhyun.' Sialan' batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara cepat, bergantian dengan vibrator untuk menyodok lubang basah itu. "AHH... ahhhh ahhh... haa'ahhhh.." Akhirnya Baekhyun menikmati permainan Chanyeol tanpa peduli pada darah yang terus mengalir.

"Shhhh.. ahhh.. kau.. benar-benar ketat."

Chanyeol terus menggeram, tentu saja menikmati sensasi gila dari lubang ketat Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... terushhh... ahhhh...

Percepathhhh... ouhhhh... ahh... ahhh."

"AHHHHHH...

CROTT CROTT

Nafas memburu dari keduanya. Baekhyun berbalik dan segera menarik tengkuk Chanyeol kemudian menciumnya kasar. Dengan senang hati lelaki tampan itu menyambutnya, dia yang mendominasi. Merasakan gua hangat itu, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun, menggelitik langit-langitnya.

"Eunghhh... ahhh.. cpk.. cpk..cpkk.. eumhhh."

Baekhyun berhasil melepas vibrator dari lubangnya. Dia mendorong Chanyeol kebelakang hingga lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah. Baekhyun menyeringai dia berlari karah balkon dimana disitu ada sebuah tiang besi berdiri kokoh.

Baekhyun menaiki tiang itu, meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dengan gaya erotis. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miring.

"Mari kita bermain sampai esok siang...

Master."

Desahan dan pekikan akan nikmatnya surga duniawilah yang memenuhi ruangan itu hingga matahari terbit.

.

.

.

.

enathlah apakah ini end or tbc :v

TYPO IS MY LIFE

Fb : Chaco Pcy

A/N : udah pernah di post di facebook sebelumnya.


End file.
